Venetian Glass Arts
by schillingklaus
Summary: Spencer and Stacey work together on a city map of Seattle made of multicoloured glass. Carly is opposed to this. Nevel finds finally a way to bust the web show. Nevel/Missy, Spencer/Stacey Dillsen, Fredward/Norah, Shane/Quinn Pensky, Carly/Adam


**Venetian Glass Art**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Synopsis**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG-13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

This is a derivative work of _Nickelodeon_ shows and other works of art I don't own.

******Fandoms**:

* * *

The story occurs in the identified universe of a huge variety of current or past live action shows produced for _Nickelodeon_ channel, including, but not restricted to, _Victorious_, _Zoey 101_, _The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _How To Rock_, _Big Time Rush_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _True Jackson VP_, _Supah Ninjas_, _House Of Anubis_, _Just Jordan_ ... and makes heavy use of a variety of members of their casts.

******Prerequisites**:

* * *

Knowledge of these fandoms is appreciated, but in general rudimentary knowledge of the main characters, as taught by the corresponding _Wikipedia_ pages, is sufficient.

******Timeline**:

* * *

The story takes off in season four _The iCarly Show_, treating everything past _iHire An Idiot_ as a nightmare of Carly Shay. _Victorious_ is treated as a post-canon nightmare by Lola Martinez. The canons of _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ and _Unfabulous_ are in the past, that of _True Jackson VP_ is in its last breath. _Victorious_, _Bigtime Rush_, and _The Troop_ are in second season.

******Summary**:

* * *

Spencer Shay and Stacey Dillsen discover the ancient art of molten coloured glass.

Carly Shay is vigorously opposed to their relationship.

Nevel Papperman gets finally back at the web show and saves Carly from bad company.

Couples include:

* * *

Spencer Shay / Stacey Dillsen

* * *

Nevel Papperman / Missy Robinson — a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iReunite With Missy_.

* * *

Fredward Benson / Norah Dirshlit — a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iPsycho_.

* * *

Carly Shay /Adam Moretti — a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iStart A Fanwar_, with a surname borrowed from some rôle of the same actor in some third-party owned show.

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Tamingthemuse_, prompt _Murrine_.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Proem

* * *

Chapter 2 Start Of Project

* * *

2.1 Cort

* * *

2.2 Nevel's Missy-On

* * *

2.3 Empty Bottles

* * *

2.4 Norah Dirshlit

* * *

2.5 The Victims

* * *

2.6 Supershock For Fredward

* * *

2.7 Broken Glass

* * *

2.8 Norah At Bushwell

* * *

2.9 Security Problems

* * *

2.10 New Member Of The Cast

* * *

2.11 Shane Diamond

* * *

2.12 Exile

* * *

2.13 Technology

* * *

2.14 Quinn Pensky

* * *

2.15 Carly's Dilemma

* * *

Chapter 3 Presentation

* * *

3.1 Improved And Upgraded Web Show

* * *

3.2 The Elections

* * *

3.3 The City Map

* * *

3.4 Jeffry Norgins

* * *

3.5 Broken Brakes

* * *

3.6 The New Mayor

* * *

3.7 Reactions At Bushwell Plaza

* * *

3.8 Spencer gets fined.

* * *

3.9 Adam's Recovery

* * *

3.10 Camp Root And Berry

* * *

Chapter 4 Roundup

* * *

**Chapter 1 Proem**

Seattle, the cultural metropole of the state of Washington, was well known as the "emerald city" because of the great efforts of preserving the remains of natiure. But of course "emerald" was not only known as a colour, but also as some sort of gem usually of that colour.

Spencer Shay was one of the most emergent young pop artists of the emerald city, and he lived in a loft in Bushwell Plaza, one of the highest buildings of the whole city used for private residences, along with his teenage sister Carlotta, better known as Carly, who was the host of the most popular kid-friendly interweb show along the Pacific coast, along with her two best friends Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, should one be inclined to call them "friends", indeed.

The kids were running a web show known as _iCarly_, a really childish presentation of clips. But Spencer had always fun supporting them, and he had been a giuest on and off.

Recently there had been a webicon in the town of Olympia, capital of Washington and sort of a suburb of Seattle, well, not really, but basically, young people of the emerald city looked down at the rest of their state like nobody's business.

The kids of the wenb show ghad even maintained their own panel, something fairly rare and indicating the immense popularity of the random pattern of clips. Many fans of the show had been there and asked questions to the gang. Unfortunately, this had not been as pleasant as they had hoped for.

Basically, the pool of fans of the show was split into two mutually hostile camps, the "Creddiers" and the "Seddiers". The former were supporters of a perverted relationship between Carlotta Shay and Fredward Benson, the latter wanted one between Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett. Their confrontations were very fanatic and hostile. Especially the "Creddiers" were one ruthlessly violent bunch when it came to punishing so-called "Creddie Killers", videlicet Carly's boyfriends who happened to be anyone different from Fredward Benson. And the last guuy in that queue, Adam Morretti, had to pay for this with his blood and his limbs, as he had been mutilated badly by the vulgar mob of "Creddiers".

One of those "Creddiers" was Stacey Dillsen, a young woman studying for an associate in woodshop that used to talk with a penetrant lisp and was other wise obsessed with building sculptures from cotton swabs and carpenter's glue, and with watching stars with her telescope. She had been very loud when claiming that Carly and Freddie belonged together, and she had accused Adam in the most defiling manner.

Adam had been at the webicon and disappointed when Samantha had claimed that Freddie and Carly were dating, and then he had tried to riun away, so Sam had dragged hiom back into the room, tied and chained. This made him completely helpless when exposed to the revenge of the "Creddiers", something that Samantha Puckett had envicioned — or so figured some careful observers of the scene to be mentioned later on — on purpose.

Carly was fooled by Sam's feigned innocence, though, and saw the guilt all alone in the mass of "Creddiers". Thus she had not got any qualms continuing to work with the girl that had deliberately ruined her relationship with Adam.

Fredward had denied to have anything going with Carly, let alone with Sam, but he was just plain hypocritical, as he was one of the most horny creeps among Seattle's male teenage population, and he had hit on Carlotta in the most perverse manner since their first encounter back at middle school. Really, he had never ceased his attempts of seducing and abusing Carly in the most decadent manner.

But now, just two weeks after the webicon, Stacey had met Carly and her henchmen again, as she had dared, inspite of the incidents that had occured at webicon, to apply for an internship in the web show. But — little wonder — she had been denied on site by Carly who was ddefinitely not willing to forgive any of the "Creddiers" their bloody ionslaught on her former boyfriend, although Stacey herself was not violent, but the ignoble mass of "Creddiers" were — and very much so. Stacey was disappointed, although she should have been lucky that Carly had not done worse to her.

Stubborn as that cottomn swab artist was, she diod not give up and tried again to sneak into Bushwell in order to ask Carly again for a place in the web cast, which would of course be in vain, for Carly was no less stubborn. She strolled the loft of the Shay family and encountered Spencer, who was just working on a new sculpture, not from cotton swabs, of course, but it was constructive arts, nevertheless, and she asked the freelance artist about his works as she had been a great fan of his sculpting activities dince the web shown had started presenting some of them.

Spencer did not look around and just concentrated on his work. "Well, I am about to build a model of the city of Seattle, it is for the impending mayor's elections!

Stacey gasped, "You are running for the office? Wow, I hope you get elected, because you would really make Seattle into some much better place."

Spencer shook his head, although he felt flattered, as he was just trying to do something for his city. "As it is the emerald city, I want to do something using either the colour or the gems. But I have no idea what."

Stacey sighed and suggested, "how about cotton swabs and green Grizzly glue?"[1:1]

Spencer shook his nhead and replied, "sorry, but I would involuntarily just set them ablaze ... happens already often enough with materials that don't burn, so better nothing that bursts easily into flames. I am also sorry that Carly does not want you in her show." He had recognised Stacey from her lisp.

Stacey sobbed piteously, but she kept on thinking carefully. "At my vocational college, we had a project involving glass arts in wooden frames, something that craftsmen in Venice had come up with. We could melt emerald green glass in order to represent the parks of the city, and other colours for the buildings, streets, and so on."

Spencer was immediately excited by this idea, excited enough to get his pants to combust spontaneously. "Sure, but I need your help, as you are such a gifted sculptor, too."

Was the project really that good, and would Spencer and Stacey succeed? Carly would definitely not like to see the cotton swab princess work ide by side with her elder brother.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Start Of Project**

* * *

**2.1 Cort**

Samantha Puckett and Carlotta Shay had decided on choosing Cort Beauchanon,[2:1] an utter idiot, as their new intern, just because he looked hotter than anyone else. But of course thad been a serious problenm for the preparation and execution of the web sessions, with potential disastrous consequences for Carly's career as a show host.

Fredward Benson had reacted by employing Ashley Lakefish,[2:2] a smart yet hot college girl from Seattle Tech, and let her feign excessive stupidity, making it look like a cheap boomerang.

This would almost have brought the show to tilt, but not quite, as the girls had finally understood that they had been thoroughly wrong.

Ashley Lakefish was not really interested in the show, anywatys, she just used the whole thing as a way to gather material for her assignment in psychology.

The job was now going to Bradley Krouse,[2:3] who had been previously overlooked because of Cort, inspite of being competent and motivated.

* * *

**2.2 Nevel's Missy-On**

Nevel Amadeus Papperman was a partly paralysed teenager that had got an open account with the cast of aforementioned web show. He had received several fractures in the backbone from a car accident about two years ago, with a car he had won in a quiz in the show.[2:4] Alas, he had faked the quiz by sending some guy to Carly and let him pretend to sponsor the quiz. Nevel had of course been the first one able to answer it and to win the prize which did not exist, a reason for suing the web cast out of the business.

Hastily, Spencer had given away a vehicle which he had bought from the interweb, assuming incorrectly that it had been a requisite from his favourite space opera, videlicet _Galaxy Wars_. This way, the reason for the accusation were mute.

Nevel had entered the new car, believing that it was not really what Spencer had promised it to be. Then he had started the vehicle and ridden it straight into a flower shop across the street, ruining both the car and the shop's wares ... flowers, something Nevel hated to the death, as those icky things were toilets for insects and other creeping things.

The results were catastrophic, for Nevel was not just left with permanent injuries, but also with huge debts. But he had never given up on ruining _iCrappy_, as he called the web show.

Now he was rotting away in his study when there was a ringing sound at his door. He opened it, using some weird mechanism.

A teenage girl walked in and introduced herself as Melissa Robinson, as she had hitherto not been beknownst unto Nevel.

The crippled nerd looked up and saw, "OK, I am Nevel ... so what do you want here?"

Missy grinned and reported that she had been the best friend of Carlotta Shay when they had been living in Seal Beach in Orange County, California. "But things have ever since change badly, and I will not accept that. She has now got a new best friend forever, and an extremely bad one on top of that ... and Carlotta's 'maybe or maybe not' boyfriend is no better."

Nevel Pepperman guessed correctly that Missy Robinson was talking about nobody else than Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson. "I've tried many times to stop them, but I got always broken my bones like glass shards." He whimpered because of moving his limps hurt a lot. "Sometimes I have to use stromg medications, but then I can't move at all." He reported his last attempt. "I have told my 'pal' Cort Beauchanon to apply as an assistant for the show when the amount of work got out of their hands. His idiocy was so close to ruining them, but they seemed to get off the hook in time."

Missy sighed deeply. "I so knew it ... and I am pretty sure that Samantha Puckett had sawed the brakes of the galactic vehicle."

Nevel gasped, as he had not thought about it, but he remembered the feeling when he had tried to operate the brakes of the car, without avail. "That sounds so much like Samantha, and it makes totally sense."

Missy nodded solemnly, and she noted, "your not the first person whom Samantha had tried to break all bones ..."

Nevel smoaned, "for example?"

Missy named some of her victims, but we reserve them for a later point. "By the way, the trick of sneaking an inoffensive idiot into the hostile lines, albeit worthy of a genius strategian, is a bit too brittle, that is because goofs are never able to control how stupid they are. I had to see this when I tried to send my bimbo pal Nicole up front."

Nicole Bristow was a wench from Kansas who had been educated at Californian prep schools, first at Pacific Coast Academy and then, like Melissa, at Eastridge[2:5], as stupid as clay and irreversibly obsessed beyond any reason with cute boys.

Nevel looked at Missy, wondering "have you already got a better plan?"

Missy grinned and nodded solemnly, "Last year, Marissa Benson, the mother of Fredward Benson, had been voted the best single educating mother in the state of Washington ..."

Nevel knew that, as he had suggested the election of the same woman in order to annoy especially Samantha. "But how is this related to your plan?"

* * *

**2.3 Empty Bottles**

Carly Shay was back from school. Las night, she had got a weird dream in which Fredward and Samantha had been dating, but behaving already like an old married couple such as her grandparents in their worst years, and this whad been a most horrible experience for herself, for Spencer, and for their henchman Cornelius Gibson alias "Gibby". She did not really want to talk about that plain terror and looked at the bags of her brother who had just been shopping, "Various tinctures, baking soda, empty bottles ... Spencer? Are you sure you have not emptied the beer bottle all your way back from the mall? Or did they sell you empty stuff and you did not even notice? But you know what I think about drinking beer before marriage, don't you?" She poked her brother carefully in the middle section. "And what are you going to bake? I am sure that you will just set the stove ablaze, as usual ..."

Spencer squealed uncontrollably, but he calmed down thereupon in order to answer, "oh yeah, the baking soda is ... well ... I am gowing to build the most monumental murrini in the world."

Carly answered, "uhm ... what sort of cakes are mu ... whatever?"

Spencer ignored her questions at first and wondered whether Carly would help him to break the glass bottles into shards.

Carly choked, as she did not see any sense in it. "Spencer, don't you know that broken glass is not something to be eaten? There is even a cool song about it by some kids form Hollywood's most renowned academy for future stars."[2:6] She started singing a few verses about broken glass.

Spencler's eyes bugged out when he explained that he was not up to eating the shards. "Murrini is a classic art based on glass, practised in the renaisseance time in Venetia, on the island of Murano. The craftsmen had been exiled there because it was too dangerous to build the necessary fires inside the cities,even fairly far away from the quarters of the noblemen of this most illustrious republic."

Carly grinned and claimed that she knew everything about Venice of the fifteenth century. "Freddie has borrowed this cool video game about a noble scoundrel of that time."

Spenecer cheered, "cool, I want to play this game ... Freddie!"

Unfortunately, his mother had taken the game already away from him, because she knew that video games with mean mass murderers had a bad influence on kids.

Spencer sighed with dispair when he heard about this. But now it was time for explaining his project a bit more in detail. "I use pieces of coloured glass, and then heat the whole thing, so that it melts. When cooling down it results in a picture made of multicoloured glass. The soda reduces the speed with whch glass cools down, giving the craftsman, that is me, more time to do some shaping and other ... manipulations."

Carly scratched her head. "This sounds cool, but ... have you already looked at last month's bill from the Seattle fire brigades?"

Spencer grunted, "no, I had not got any time for reading the bill, or the one before, or ... well, you get it, don't you?

Carly shrugged, because Spencer appeared so horribly stubborn. "In any case, Sam is a greater glass smasher, she loves breaking glass., and very much so, I tell you!"

Spencer sighed, as he believed as well in Samantha's supreme glass crushing skills, unparallelled in the whole county.

Carly asked, "why do you move into the glass arts business, anyways?"

Spencer remarked that there would son bee new elections for the mayor's office in Seattle, and then he would be able to present the new boss of the city a city map as a murrine. "That has never been there in the hostory of the town, my work will be exposed in the town hall, and the mass media are there for the inauguration of the new mayor. And grandpa won't deny any longer that it was a good idea for me to get expelled from law school and start a different career as a freelance artist. Otherwise he would tell dad, and ..."

Carly shuddered for disgust. She had only come to know a few months ago that Spencer had never told their dad about his change of career, and she fancied that the submarine commander would not be exactly pleased by this development. But a proud citizen of Seattle had to do whatever a proud citizen of Seattle had to do, and her dad would even acknowledge that. "But are you really making everything alone? It sounds like some hard work, Seattle is so big and stuff ..."

Spencer shook his head, announcing that his partner for the project would arrive any time.

And in this moment, the door bell started ringing, and Carly walked up to the peeping hole in order to check. Her faze froze to a block of ice when she spotted Stacey Dillsen, and she could not help stammering "what? That cotton swap creep?"

Spencer had to remove the chsin from the door, as Carly — albeit in vain — refused to do so and even tried to prevent Spencer.

Stacey Dillsen walked finally in, carrying a big map of the city, of course one of printed paper, as the model for the pattern of the murrine.

Carry was filled with disgust and ran away like nobody's business.

* * *

**2.4 Norah Dirshlit**

Marissa Benson was holding an official epistle sent by Washington's department for youth care in her hands, and she started reading it. The letter said that, based on her excellent qualifications as a single educating mother, the department had chosen her as a temporary guardian for some unruly teenager whose parents were apparently overburedened or otherwise not able to take care of her.

She shrugged and felt honoured for the confidence this authority had apparently got in her skills. The name of the unruly teenage girl made Marissa double check, as it was no other than Norah Dirshlit[2:7], a girl that had recently trapped her son Fredward and his friends in a cell in her appartment.

She knew that this was not easy, so she appreciated the challenge to teach one of the most unruly girls of the sate some discipline even more.

* * *

**2.5 The Victims**

Nevel was studying the list of Samantha Puckett's former victims, some of them were now equally mutilated, other got away with temporary injuries and may even have recovered from them.

The head of the list was one Jeffry Norgin,[2:8] former boyfriend of Samantha Pucckett, who had been pushed by her down a tree and broken his ankles. Fortunately for him, he had recovered fast and was now one of the best teenage tennis players in California. Missy knew something more about Jeffry, but this will be a later topic.

The second one in the list was Leanne Carter[2:9], a serial winner of the Seattle pageants for girls, who had once been pushed down the stairs by envious loser Samantha Puckett and suffered inner bleedings. Leanne appeared to have recovered so far, but there was always a possibility of severe backlashes. Leanne believed firmly into the "Turning the other cheek" thing, so it was impossible for Missy to get her to help her mission.

But at least two other kids besides Nevel Papperman were suffering permanent handicaps due to Samantha Puckett's excessive evilness.

The first of them was a certain Shane Diamond,[2:10] one of the few nerds that weree not dweebs. Both Carly and Samantha had been hankering after Shane at the same time. But when Samantha felt that she was losing him to Carly, she sabotaged their relationship in the most perverse manner and arranged that Shane Diamond fell down like thirty yards through an empty elevator holein Bushwell Plaza. Carly believed erroneously that this accident had been unintentional and she did not see Samantha as the culprit because she had been too much brainwashed by her long term friendship with this faithless blond demon. Shane had broken about everything and suffered bleedings inside and outside, and he had still barely recovered from anything, although the details were not known to Nevel.

And the most recent victim of Samantha Puckett's most ruthless violence was Adam Moretti, aforementioned potential boyfriend of Carly Shay. At the webicon, Samantha had deliberately spread the rumour that Fredward and Carly whad been dating, news which had upset Adam enough to scare him out of the hall. Upon Carly's request, Samantha ghad stormed out in order to catch him and drag him back into the hall where he had been about to becomne a helpless victim of the evil "Creddiers". All this — so had Missy figured — had been Samantha's intentions, and she had even pushed Carly into refraining from helping her beloved Adam, which of course was the results of years of subtle but steady brainwashing. The "Creddiers" served well as Samantha's executioners and would have tortured to death, had not the "Seddiers" intervened and made him get away with heaviest inner bleedings and mutilations from which he was unlikely to ever recover.

Missy was now back in California, and Nevel was left on his own for a few weeks, a big problen considering his handicaps. But his mental and spiritail mobility exceeded that of almost everyone in Seattle.

* * *

**2.6 Supershock For Fredward**

Samantha and Carly had already been gathered in the attic for the preparation of the next session of the web show, and they were already discussing about the cooperation of Stacey and Spencer.

Carly was already fearing the worst possibility, a future sister in law obsessed with cotton swabs and talking with a heavy lisp, and probably nephiews and nieces doing the same. But the worst of all was of course all the trouble the "Creddiers", including Stacey Dillsen, had caused at the webicon. Carly had already forgotten about Adam, though, because Samantha had brainwashed her into doing so. This was not a life Carly would be confortable with.

Samantha tried to calm her "friend" down, remarking that Stacey and Spencer were probably not doing anything but building that one sculpture of broken glass. She was, by the way, bitterly disappointed because Carly had not allowed her to eat shards. "And Spencer has never dated girls younger than himself, well, at least not younger by ... like ... ten years?"

But Carly was not sure, because Spencer had always committed things that had looked harmless at first glance, but ended in some disastrous manner.

Samantha offered to push Stacey down the elevator hole, or, better, get her uncle Carmine[2:11] to do that.

But Carly did not have enough money for paying that mass offender who was still on probation, living as a "honourable" boss of a charity organisation, and she did definitely not want Sam to go back to youth prison for her.

While they were still discussing the situation, Fredward Benson stumbled in, ready to announce some horror news. "Norah Dirshlit is about to move to Bushwell Plaza ..."

Carly' and Samantha's eyes bugged out. "What?"

Freddie explained that his mom had accepted the request of the youth care authority to take care of the unruly lass, as her parents were apparently not able to. "And mom acceptsno objections, you know her very well, don't you?"

Carly Sighed bitterly.

Sam grinned, "who is goiung to live with Norah for one year and a half?" Then she started laughing manically, but she was shut up by Carly. She did not want to get locked into a room here in Bushwell Plaza for several days straight.

Carly was now depressed for two reasons, videlicet Stacey and Norah.

Sam told Freddie about the Spencer's project with the glass shards."Spencer wants to impress the next mayor and the local press by providing the town hall with a unique kind of city map, of coloured glass."

Freddie shrugged and replied, "ah, murrini ... OK, the glass craftsmen had not for no reason been removed from the cities to some island. In other words, the house administration and the fire brigades may prohibit such an activity here at Bushwell Plaza, it is a source for wildfire."

Carly sighed deeply, because in order to get the adminsitration of the plaza to intervene, she needed to inform doorman Lewbert, a messy an ddisgusting creep with excruciatingly bad manners.

* * *

**2.7 Broken Glass**

Needless to say, neither Carly nor Samantha helped Spencer crushing the empty bottles, so Spencer and Stacey had to do it on their own. They had to be very carefu collecting the shards of the same colour. Also, Stacey had brought some packages of fine silicon sand to the Plaza, useful for making even more glass.

One bottle was particularly obnoxious and did not break after even three attempts, and during the forth attempt, it slipped from Spencer's hands and flew across the room, hitting Stacey's head and knocking her down.

Spencer was consternated, and he squealed like an idiot.

Carly and Sam came looking, and they were apparently pleased by the situation, especially Sam whoi remark, "see? Carmine is not even necessary, Stacey is already gone ... for good, I hope."

Unfortunately for Carly, Spencer bent closely over Stacey's lifeless body and tried tp sit her up, whereupon the young woman regained her consciousness. Moment later, their lips touched, shocking Carly even more, enough to make her puke all over the staircase.

Sam sent Freddie fetch a bucket full of water, some detergents, and some rags while she supported Carly and carried her to her room, for that shock was too much.

Stacey sighed when she stood up again.

* * *

**2.8 Norah At Bushwell**

Freddie had tried hard, but in vain, to dissuade his mother over and over again from accepting the request to take care of Norah.

And now the psycho chick was here, but without her cock Maurice, who had recently been run over by a car.

Freddie was so disgusted, he first had to puke and then refused to talk any other word with his new foster sister. And now he was supposed to help her accomodating her belongings, of course not voluntarily but only upon mom's pressure. He was also forced to share his tick shampoo with her.

And when mom did not look, Norah glared at Fredward and declared, "now we will be together ... forever ... and ever ... and ever!"

* * *

**2.9 Security Problems**

Stacey and Spencer kept on working on molten glass and had finally started building the first streets of Seatle. The green parts of the city's profile were particularly important, and Stacey and Spencer had been very careful choosing the appropriate shades of green for the emerald city.

But finally, the door was opened from the outside with a general key which belonged apparently to Lewbert, and the doorman was accompanied by some security backup.

Carly Shay had been forced to take care of Lewbert's wart for five days straight, which meant essentially embalming it with some special salve that made it sparkle like an emerald in the sun.

Spencer and Stacey startled, and they tried to emphasise the importance of the project for the history of Seattle, as no other city across the United States had got a city map implemented as a murrine.

The chief of security read from a paper that declared that running a business like that was considered a violation of the plaza's security rules. Spencer would be fined and admonished, but this did not mean that he was willing to end the project. "My pal Socko has got that place on a little island near Seattle ..."

* * *

**2.10 New Member Of The Cast**

Fredward was ten minutes late for the rehearsals for the next web session, and he was not arriving alone. "I am sorry, but mom insists in Norah coming with me in order to introduce her to Bushwell Plaza, lest I would not be allowed to be your tech pro any longer."

Samantha and Carly coughed and moaned like nobody's business, secure in the knowledge that this was potentially the downfall of the whole web show, wasn't it?

* * *

**2.11 Shane Diamond**

Nevel was not able to visit Shane in person, so he had sent some henchman there, Chuck Chambers, and awaited his report.

Chuck had got various open accounts with Carly and the gang on his own right, so he was of course verry cooperative. Chuck's report of an interview with still badly mutilated Shane confirmed that Samantha had got him purposefully mutilated.

* * *

In order to seduce me into kissing her, which was apparently part of a bet between Sam and Carly, the latter had feigned a power failer, making her attic all dark.

I noticed that something had been wrong when her hifi plant started to play makeout music and stuff. But then Samantha showed up, ruining it for Carly by turning on the lights. In her way of speaking, I heard her whole envy and frustration because Carly appeared to win the bet in Samnantha's provocational voice. She claimed that it was all a mistake, but I know it was not, Sam is one big liar, has always been, will always be, untill the end.

The elevator of the loft had been declared out of service, but I assumed this had been a reason of the power failure. Knowing that the latter had been a fake, I supposed that the elevator was working OK as well ... it was not. Then my world went dark, for ... like ... half a year, and that was all Samantha's intentional work.

* * *

The situation of Adam Moretti was even worse, as he was still in hospital, and non-relatives were not allowed to visit without his father's written permission, so there was no chance to get through.

Chuck Chambers also remebered having once overheard that Samantha Puckett had wanted to push Jake Crandell, one of Carly Shay's crushes, into the elevator hole,[2:12] long before the onslaught on Shane's health occurred, and, even more, Fredward Benson had wanted the same, probably for reasons of jealousy, so it makes all sense that Fredqward and Samantha had planned the mutilation of Shane Diamond together, as they had already cooperated before that in order to try to make the blond devil win the bet. The same was possibly the case for Adam Moretti, as Fredward Benson had never really ceased hitting on Carly Shay.

* * *

**2.12 Exile**

Spencer and Stacey were now living out ibn a deserted place, away from the troubles of Bushwell Plaza, in an attempt of pushing their project forward. Unfortunately, the rainy weather was not exactly much of a help.

But at least Carly's hopes of getting Spencer to give up on the project, making Stacey obsolete in his life before she would transform into a sister in law, had shipwrecked like the boat with which Spencer had tried to transport some supplies from the mainland to the little isle.

Spencer was trying hard to make glass man ifacturing work under these circumstances, but he needed the help of some technologicalk and scientifical genius, and he knew just two of them: Shane Diamond and some "Cal" who had gone underground since he had been caught selling uranium in an illegal manner.[2:13] In any case, giving up was not an option.

* * *

**2.13 Technology**

The web session was over, well, it had ended prematurely as Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett had not been able to bear the presence of Norah Dirshlit any longer, and thus pretended that some technical problem had occurred. Then they had run away, leaving Freddie and his new foster sister all alone behind in the attic — obviously against his will.

Norah wanted to fix the problem although there was none, but Freddie wanted to get away as fast as possible. Unfortunately he would have had to come woth Norah to Ridgeway, the disctrict school of Carly and her clique, in order to enroll her and get her started. He preferred to have his mom with them in that case, for then she would understand what a creep Norah was really and that no education would be able to change that — ever.

But, although there was no apparent technological problem, Norah recognised easily that the equipment of Fredward Benson used for the web show was suboptimal. "You have been accustomed to using this, for over three years, I guess, and now it is time for an upgrade."

Freddie shrugged, and he was dismayed because someone dared to talk into the one business in which he felt to be the only one competent with.

But after a few rearrangements, the whole thing did work a whole lot better, making Fredward's eyes bug out. Alas, he should not have been surprised as much as he apparently was, for, while imprisoned in the basement of the mansion of the Dirshlits, he had seen the a lot of technical equipment standing around, reminding him of a record studio, and he had noticed how well Norah had been able to handle it. "OK, so much I can do with what you have already got in here, for better tunings we need to buy some things ... you havce got that Pear store nearby, right? And I advise you to upgrade to the latest version of Quinndoze QP as an operational system for your notebok."[2:14]

"Er, yeah ... I guess so," stammered still flabbergasted Fredward.

* * *

**2.14 Quinn Pensky**

While conventional medics had already given up on Nevel, Shane, and Adam, there were some hitherto unscared pre-medschool kids able to ignore the rules of a stubborn and outdated science and go new ways instead. The most promising example was Quinn Pensky, a young woman from Seattle who had graduated at Pacific Coast Academy in California and already performed revolutionary surgeries no standard medic of the day would have been able to dream of. Quinn was a friend of Nicole Bristow, the aforementioned dumb sidekick of Melissa Robinson, who had therefore hired her in order to take care of Samantha's victims. Ironically, Quinn had already performed several surgeries of Samantha's mother, who was kind of sort of a victim of the blond devil as well, such as eye lasering and cosmetic corrections.[2:15]

Quinn examined Nevel carefully. "OK, I may even restore his male virility with a remote-controllable micro chip. It will be very easy to handle for Melissa." Apparently, she had made assumptions about the relationship between the two kids that had never been explicitely stated. The consequences of implying this dared hypothesis were embarrassing.

Of course she would also have to take care of Shane and Adam. But Quinn was not only the avant-garde of medical science, but also a supernerd for most other sciences, and she also understood a lot about chemistry and physics, knowledges allowing her to help Spencer and Stacey to overcome the problems face on the island. And as Quinn was also a friend of Stacey, both of them at the same time graduates from Pacific Coast Academy, this was very likely to happen once Quinn would have found a way to the lonely rock in the middle of the meandring stream.

Yet unbeknownst to Melissa and Nevel, Quinn had also been a witness of the onslaught of Samantha Puckett on the life of Leanne Carter that had occurred many years ago at Seattle Pageant. She did not want to talk about it because she was ashamed about her past as a pageant girl.[2:16]

* * *

**2.15 Carly's Dilemma**

Carly had achieved to get Stacey to stay away from her home, which was a great thing that gave her time for breathing, but the absence of her legal gfuardian was definitely a problem, as sooner or later her grandfather from Yakima would come to hear about the situation and force Carly to come along with him to Yakima in the more rural regions of the state of Washington, as he had threatened several times whenever he had felt Spencer not caring enough for his little sister.

In addition, Carly was more and more aware of the fact that, in the case of a failure of Spencer's project, he would be forced to go to law school and no longer be the cool guardian he used to be, while in the case of a success, she would better have to get accustomed to the idea of a lisping sister in law, nephiews, and nieces, which would be nothing but one huge nightmare.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Presentation**

* * *

**3.1 Improved And Upgraded Web Show**

The suggestions by Norah Dirshlit had been turned into reality, and the result was a now three times more efficient web technology, improving even the quality of te web show severely.

But Carly and Sam were still suspicious of the works of Norah, and even more of the fact that Fredward had started defending the new teenager in Bushwell Plaza. In their eyes, Fredward had committed treason by working together with the nemesis, the great technological progress notwithstanding.

* * *

**3.2 The Elections**

The electorial campaigns were in full course, and the major canditates had already organised a whole host of events in order to promote their case.

Everything was coming down to a duel between two canditates who had merged victoriously from the original pool after the first round.

One of them was Mr. Henning,[3:1] better known as the hippie science teacher of Carly Shay and her clique at Ridgeway. He was the canditate of the local green party, a total ecological freak, up to enforcing and extending the renown of Seattle as the emerald city rigorously at any cost, including an enhanced and broadened concept for renewable energies, reduction of waste and trash, recycling of valuable secondary resources, prohibition of cars and showers, and many more of that sort.

His rival was Mr. Howard, the canditate of the christian conservative league who promoted old-fashioned virtues like physical punishment at district schools, uniforms in daily life, all-encompassing censorship, segregation of citizens and migrants from an ethnical background different from white anglosaxon protestants, total control of economy by an oligarchy of big players, and many more.

Two years ago, Carly and her web show had been able to influence the final decision of popular casting show _America Sings_ by sending a request to all viewers to vote for David R. Couleda instead of Wade Collins, with eclatant success.[3:2]

But today, it seemed like the choice between Scylla and Charybd, a classic decision that had to be made thousands or years ago — or so said a legend ascribed to ancient Greek master bard Homer — by one Ulysses or Odysseus, a hero that had travelled the Mediterranean sees in error for several years because of a vicious curse.

After all, the kids decided that Mr. Henning was the minor evil, and they tried to rock the votes with their last web session before the event ...

* * *

**3.3 The City Map**

Down to the scientific knowledge of Quinn Pensky, Spencer Shay and Stacey Dillsen had finally been able to complete their city map of multi-coloured glass. But also her skills as a revolutionary medic had been welcomed, because Spencer and Stacey had been hurting themselves over and over again with glass shards and with fire. Maybe they should have listened better to a certain song about broken glass?

In any case, the master piece, a city map of Seattle in the form of a Venetian style murrine, was now rigged and ready. It still needed to be sliced, resulting in a whole stack of city maps.

Quinn grinned and explaine dthat she was now ready to return to the town and visit Shane Diamond who had turned out as a very like minded guy, although he had always been more popular duew to his hot looks which he shared with his cousin James, the most attractive member of a boy band named Big Time Rush which was the current flagship of Rocque Records, one of Holywood's most successful music labels.

* * *

**3.4 Jeffry Norgins**

Melissa Robinson had finally been able to find one of the first victim's of Samantha Puckett's evil habit of pushing people down great heights.

At middle school, Jeffry had had a crush on Zoey Brooks who had reluctantly kissed him, just in oder to be left thereupon in peace.

Much later, Samantha Puckett and Jeffry Norgins had started dating, and then the boy let slip a remark comparing the blond devil to the sweet Mary Sue, and this had been more or less his death sentence because of the hatred between those two girls. Missy went through the victiim's report:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, along with her monozygotic twin sister Melanie,[3:3] were students at Pacific Coast Academy.[3:4] Well, the latter still is, but the former ain't any longer, basically due to Zoey Brooks. The state of Washington had sent them there in order to prevent them from becoming criminals like ninety per cent of the Puckett clan, which only worked out in the case of Melanie, this year the probable prom queen, cheerio chief tain, and Valedictorian.

Sam, on the other hand, alias Trisha Kirby, the code name that the department for child care had chosen for her, had not used the chance, quite the contray, smashed it like glass arts and thrown the shards at harmless passengers. She committed lots of nonsense in the chemistry class and was therefore assigned Dustin B4rooks, the little brother of Zoey, as a laboratory mate, as that guy was known as very responsible and smart, kind of like Carly. But the blond devil washed simply washed his brain and seduced him perversely, just as she had done to Carly Shay for quite a few years. Then the two of them were dating, definitely against the will of Zoey Brooks. That Mary Sue finally denounced Samantha to the dean of Pacific Coast Academy, resulting in her expulsion after only three weeks and return to Seattle.

Now, hearing about my crush on Zoey Brooks, Samantha pushed me down the oak tree, breaking some of my bones into shards and smithereens. But Quinn Pensky was able to restore me enough to allow me not just walk again freely, but even to play tennis and become one of the strongest serving teenagers at the west coast, althoyugh I am still disadvantaged when it comes to running and positioning.

* * *

**3.5 Broken Brakes**

The police of Seattle under the leadership of Officer Carl[3:5] had not yet fully examined the wrecked car of the accident that had mutilated Nevel Papperman, chiefly because smithereens and shards of broken glass of the shop window had made it extremely hard to get past some sticky point. But down to the intervention of Quinn Pensky, this was finally possible and lead to the conclusion that indeed someone must have disabled the brakes before the accident, and there had been only four people with access to the car between its arrival at Bushwell Plaza and the moment in time when Nevel Papperman started it: Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, and Spencer Shay.

Carly Shay was by no means able to manipulate a car. Among Fredward, Spencer, and Samantha, the latter had been the most motivated to do so. But ultimately, it would also be Spencer's fault for having neglected his duties as the owner of the car.

* * *

**3.6 The New Mayor**

The elections were finally decided, and down to the efforts of Carly Schay, the lucky winner was Mr. Henning.

The freshly elected mayor of Seattle stood in front ot the town hall, ready to give a speech upon his inauguration into this noble office.

Many news reporter, both local and from the big mass media residing far away, lined the way of Mr. Henning who was striding proudly to the microphone, as the first mayr wearing sackcloth and no makeup at all.

Wendy,[3:6] one of the students at Ridgeway responsible for spreading chitchat and responsible for certain columns of the school newspaper, remarked that his outfit sucked terribly, and he stank in an abominable manner. "Is this the future of Seattle: penetrable stink and poor style?"

Jeremiah Trottman, the chief reporter of Pacific News, one of the greatest news network along the west coast, was the first to interview the freshly chosen boss of the city, a privillege for which he had apparently jumped through many hoops. He asked Henning about his policies for the next few years.

The hippie freak of a mayor emphasised, as expected, the necessity of making the city even a lot greener. "Inspite of our renown as the emerald city, only a minor part of the area of Seattle is actually covered by lawns and forests ... if only I had a map at hand ... we need more parks, more forests, more renewable energy resources, less cars, less factories, less ... "

In this moment, Spencer stay and Stacey Dillsen arrived in front of the town hall, jumping off his scooter. They had broken several speed records on the streets of the city in order to make it here in time, triggering this way the wrath of officer Carl even more than ever before. Stacey had fallen off the vehicle like three times and slightly bruised her skull, and Spencer's butt had been turning hot to the touch.

Henning saw the vespa and complained, |do you know how much petrol is blown into the environment by such a disgusting vehicle?"

Spencer shrugged, replying, "a little bit?"

Henning's eyes bugged out as he had to correct Spencer in a radical manner.

Jeremiah Trottman remarked for the viewers, "oh, we are just witnesses of the first disputes of Seattle's new mayor with one of his citizens, that will be interesting!"

Wendy took busily notes for the chitchat column of the _Bulldog Journal_.

And then Stacey held up a slice of the murrine she had built out on the rocky island, together with her fiancé Spencer Shay.

The freelance sculptor explained that this was a map of Seattle, made from recycled glass, thusly appeasing the mayor to some degree. Alas, the way of making this piece of art had unfortunately not been really environment friendly because it had released huge amounts of smoke, which was now pesting the forests near Seattle.

Wendy remarked that the mayor's body odor was now stinking up the city, but she had fortunately not been heard by the security forces, let alone Mr. Henning in person.

The mayor picked up the model, nevertheless, and he showed it around proudly in order to demonstrate his statement about the lack of green spaces in the city map. "In a few years, Mr. Spencer will have tp make a new model of the city of Seattle, and I want it to be truthfully in all green, emerald green, only then will we deserve our nickname, the emerald city! Until then, all sinners in this town against the environment will be sent to Camp Root And Berry, ... as long as the whole cioty is not yet one big camp of that kind, which it will be in a few years, according to my plans."

His party fellows applauded fanatically, but most of the other citizens were totally scared by this thought.

Jeremiah Trottmnan took a picture of Spencer's murrine, one that would be seen all over the land during the next hours, proving that Spencer Shay had just been able to land his first publically exposed sculpture.

Spencer hoped that this would not only prevent his grandfather from sending him back to Law School, but even convince Colonel Shay, should he ever watch these news, that Spencer's decision to leave law school and start working as a freelance artist had been the right choice. For now it was ineveitable for the submarine commander to realise that his son had been lying for several years, so it better was a great and long since planned surprise instead of a big lie.

Harold Joiner,[3:7] one of America's greatest pop artists and idols of Spencer Shay, was watching this as well and would soon send a letter of praise all over the country.

Being asked about his tasteless outfit, Henning told the citizens and the mass media to calm down. "Miss Geena Fabiano,[3:8] an upscaling young fashion designer working in Seattle, is going to design fashionable yet environment-friendly sackclothes for all of the citizens of Seattle. She had been forced to do so for her ecopacifist ex-boyfriend Zachariah Carter Schwartz who is the step brother and now also the fiancé of our multiple Miss Seattle: Leanne Carter!

The beauty queen showed up with a smile on her teeth and waved around.

* * *

**3.7 Reactions At Bushwell Plaza**

Carly, Fredward, and Samantha, followed by Norah, had prepared everything for an upcoming special of the web show upon the election of the new mayor of Seattle, as they had rocked the votes once more and been ready to celebrate this.

But seeing that Leanne Carter was now in a responsible rôle for the propaganda of the new city management gave her the creeps, and she was unable to handle it because she hated Leanne rigorously at any cost. Last year, Samantha had even bribed and blackmailed the judges of the Seattle pageant in order to let her win over the young ecopacisfist. The blond cversionn of Satan was now forced to puke her guts into oblivion.

Carly Shay was worried about her fake friend Samantha, and she needed to call Dr. Trestin,[3:9] the local quacksalver, as her last chance to keep the diabolic maid alive.

* * *

**3.8 Spencer gets fined.**

Spencer was sitting in the town hall in order to negotiate with the new council under the guidance of Mayor Henning about the most efficient usage of his murrini.

In this case, officer Carl stormed the hall with his assistant Stu Staimbler[3:10] and told Spencer, "you are under arrest. You have got the rights to deny any statements or consult a lawyer before the inquiry. If you are depending on wellfare, you may be provided a lawyer by the state of Washington. Everything you may say may and will be brought up against you at the court!"

Staimbler handcuffed Spencer Shay and started spanking him with a fly swatter.

Carl lixsted Spancer's offenses, including his violation of the official speed limits and having neglected Carly Shay for several weeks straight. But he also talked about the offense of having given away a car to a boy of thirteen years without a responsible adult.

Spencer denied to answer without the presence of Socko's shark, but, unfortunately, Spencer was his imaginary best pal's advocate. Of course he would have been able to call his grandpa, a retired shark and honour judge in Yakima County, but then all his bonus gained hard by getting his piece of glass art displayed in the town hall would have been annihilated again, and Spencer would have been sent back to Law School.

The mayor shook his head. "According to a new law here in Seattle, all scoundrels are sent to Camp Root And Berry." This was of course also valid for Spencer's henchwoman Stacey Dillsen.

Spencer and his fiancé sighed deeply, but at least they would be together, and the camp would only last for a few weeks.

Now a mid-aged man stormed in, dressed in a cop's uniform, but looking familiar to Spencer unto whom he was known as Mario, the owner of Gallini's coffee shop.[3:11] "Mario! These creeps have just arrested me ... I' ve always been your regular customer, you've got to help me!"

But "Mario" fiddled with his business xard, identifying him as Officer David Alejandro Vega from the Pacific section of FBI, with headquarters in Los Angeles. He had been working undercover as an assistant of the best cream cake maker of Seattle for one purpose ... He growled at Carl and Staimbler, "the two of you are more stupid than permitted by the cops. ain't you? Your purpose was to follow Spencer to our main target, Samantha Puckett, and not to arrest Spencer Shay as soon as possible!"

Carl complained, "but he has once instigated the citizens of Seattle to pee on me!"

Staimbler grunted. "he has handcuffed and spanked me in front of my son!"

Vega shook his head. He had been following a bazing trail of crime along the west coast left by Samantha Puckett, the meanest most heartless beast of downtown Seattle, after having been informed by Zoey Brooks. Six years ago, the blond Mary Sue had for the first time informed the FBI about Samantha Puckett, afer she had been upset because the blond poison had seduced and abused her innocentliuttle brother. Thereupon, Vega had

Due to the folly of the cops, the blond devil had escaped once more, but Spencer Shay regretted finally bitterly that he had ever let Carly hang out with Samantha and Fredward who was already wanted as Samantha's occasional henchman, as in the case of the onslaughts on Shane Diamond, Nevel Papperman, and Adam Moretti, but only by the Washington State Police and not the FBI.

* * *

**3.9 Adam's Recovery**

Quinn Pensky had finally been able to get Adam Moretti to walk again, albeit with crutch sticks, and now he was standing in the entrance of Bushwell Plaza, accompanied by Principal Franklin, accompanied by Missy and Quinn.

Carly Shay was just rubbing Lewbert's wart once more with yogurt.

"Hey, be more careful! I t needs to sparkle! Today, I have a date with Trudy Gallini[3:12] tonight, in two hours, and she always bathes her cock eyes in pure egg dressing for me." He moaned and gestured wildley, commanding Carly to rub the wart in a more vigorous manner, but withput scratching or bruising it. Carly remembered Trudy as a very disgusting and horny woman, probably perfect for "Loserbert".

Carly was of course more than thoroughly disgusted, and things did not improve when she looked around, spotting the visitors. "Missy? What are you doing here? Aren't you on a school aboard a ship?"

Missy giiggled, "no way, I sold the ticket to some hobo and returned to my school, Eastridge near Los Angeles. But now I am here .. you recognise this guy, don't you?"

Carly had got problems recognising badly distorted Adam Moretti.

The boy whispered, "Carly, it's me, Adam, have you forgotten me so fast?"

Missy explained that the bunch of "Creddiers" had almost killed her former loverboy. "You can't blame a single one of them, but you should blame the one who has instigated the bunch. Without the help of this nerd girl, Quinn Pensky, Adam would still be but a puddle of blood and shmashed bones, broken like glass."

The Quinn yelled, "sweetie, you may come in!"

In this moment, Shane tortured himself into limping in, using two automated crutchsticks, an invention made by Quinn Pensky in order to facilitate the cute nerd's movement significantly.

Carly's jaw almost driopped to the floor, probably shatterling like glass on impact. "Sha ... Sha ... Shane?" She had almost forgotten about him, as well.

Shane fell into Quinn's arms in order to make out with her, apparently making great progress in her eyes.

The nerd girl remarked that Carly had had her chance and wasted it badly, now it was too late for her. "Shane is now all mine!" She sighed deeply. "Unfortunately I had been caughed in a totally foul and perverse relationship with Logan Reese, the coxcomb of a son of a Hollywood producer, for too long, and he even forced me to participate again in Seattle's pageants. But now it is over, and I followed my duties and started caring for justice."

Missy explained how Sam had carefully planned the "accident" in which Shane had dropped through the empty elevator hole by making him believe that the device had worked again.

Carly was now deadly pale, and she neglected ewbert's wart, making him squeal like a fury.

Melissa Robinson shook her head as she reminded Carly once more of all the troubles Samantha Puckett had caused unto her, especially because of the fits of jealousy.

Carly looked deep into Adam's eyes, like into a piece of perfect glass arts, and she wondered whether Adam would ever be able to forgive her to have abandoned him at the web icon. Her remoreses grew stronger and stronger, and she started running across the lobby, banging her head here and there.

Missy tried to talk some sense into her best childhood friend, but this was really not easy, especially as she had to follow the wildly bouncing brunette all over the lounge.

Lewbert already complained by means of whining and whimpering because his wart needed to be massaged once more.

And now also Nevel Papperman stumbled in, or, rather, the was limping all the way into the foyer and declared that Carly Shay was about ruing the day.

Missy grabbed Nevel and admonished him not to rub salt into Carly's wounds, making him sigh a bit.

Adam looked at Carly, who was finally exhausted and unable to run ariound.

Quinn took care of the bruised skull of the popular web host. "Oh, I am able to remove the wart off the face of the creep over there ... by means of laser surgery, my absolute speciality."

Lewbert declared that he would rather separate from his eyes and his liver than from his wart.

Carly sighed deeply, "OK, Sam is so ... she is hiding in the basement of Ridgeway."

Quinn picked up her cellular phone in order to call her friend Zoey Brooks, who,in turn, would notify Officer Vega in order to arrest Samantha Puckett.

Now Carly stared deeper and deeper into Adam's face, hoping for his forgivenness for having stuck up for Sam.

Adam closed his eyes and kissed Carly's cheeks, although these were still painful efforts for him.

Carly and Adam stood there and started making out for several minutes straight, scaring the living hell out of Lewbert who needed now definitely to find someone else to balm his wart.

* * *

**3.10 Camp Root And Berry**

Stacey and Spencer moaned because of the ways they had to fertilise the plantations of roots and berries out in the forest, upon the commands of Mayor Henning.

But at least Carly had just sent them a short message apologising unto the lisping young lady, because she had seen that it was all the fault of Samantha Puckett who had instigated the whole ware between "Creddiers" and "Seddiers", and who had deliberated promoted the execution of Adam Moretti.

Spencer was still not sure what his grandpa would think about the whole mess, as he had hoped that the old man would never have to know about his sentence to work in this camp.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Roundup**

Samantha Puckett was finally accused by the court of the state of Washington of having committed over half a dozen of attempts upon people's life and health, including, but not restricted to, Nevel Papperman, Shane Diamond, Adam Moretti, Leanne Carter, and Jeffry Norgin.

The victims were appropriately represented by Claire Sawyer, future lawyer, who had requested life-long Camp Root And Berry for the blond Satan. Sam did not really mind after some while, because her poachery skills allowed her to survive comfortably in the forrests.[4:1]

Officer Vega was promoted immediately to the American Department For Inner Security where he was responsible for landing further blows against organised crime.

Fredward Benson was also wanted by the FBI for assisting Samantha Pucett in several serious crimes, but he had eloped in time with his new girlfriend Norah, and the two of them were now hiding together in some glass house, which, unless the glass would burst prematurely, would last forever ... and ever ... and ever!

Having been stripped of the bad impact of Samantha and Fredward, Carly had not got any qualms in following her grandfather to Yakima for her senior year and then go to the county college over there, along with Adam who would recover until then from his massive inner injuries. This way, she was giving her best and leaving the loft in Seattle unto Spencer and his soon to be wife Stacey for their honeymoon, leave it all to them. She was still scared by the thought of lisping nephiews and nieces, but she was tolerant enough to learn to get along with that challenge. Samantha had taught her hatred and intolerance for too many a year, and Carly was now slowly going to free herself from it.

The overdue end of the web show also put an end to the insane fan war between "Creddiers" and "Seddiers", which had been splitting America's teenagers for several years into two apparently irreconcilably hostile camps and destroyed the life of many of those, turning them into freaks that they had never wanted to be.

Until being finally together with her beloved Adam Moretti, Carly would soon start a new web show in Yakima with new friends that had not got an obnoxious influence on her, with the approval of her grandpa who, unlike Spencer, was responsoble and did not tolerate false friends.

Spencer was going to marry his Stacey in some private ceremony in Bushwell Plaza, as Marissa Benson had finally made her license to conduct weddings from some dubious interweb site. Now she had got at least some sort of a job that she needed badly in order to fill the emptiness in her life that had resulted from Fredward's departure from downtown Seattle, along with Norah Dirshlitt.

Spencer Shay's murrini were now about to adorn the windows of the town hall, ad thus be seen by everyone having to do there, which meant about each and every citizen, making Carly's brother one of the American artists whose works were seen by the highest amount of onlookers. And whenever the city map changed significantly, especially according to the fulfillment of Mr. Henning's plans to make the whole city of Seattle one emerld patch, Spencer was called forth in order to update the murrini, but this time in a more environment-friendly manner. This way, Spencer had got a well-paid steady job as an artist.

And if they have not been broken for good, those murrini are still adorning the town hall of the — now for real — emerald city.

Leann Carter, aformentioned victim of Samantha Puckett's onslaughts, took over Mr. Henning's job as a mayor of Seattle when the latter moved on for bigger tasks, finally running for very presidebcy. Once he got selected he commanded the green revolution throughout the United States of America, starting with the change of the White House into a greenhouse made of Spencer's and Stacey's emerald-coloured windows. As a result, we would stop the submarines, the worst polluters of the seven seas, and thus force Carly's dad to return to his daughter who had been missing him for so many years.

Nevel and Missy had initially denied any feelings for each other, especially perverted feelings in the sense that Quinn Pensky had expected them to have. But going through all those troubles had made it impossible for them not to turn closer and closer with every new day to come, although they stood high above the vulgar understanding of relationship used by most couples in the world. Now they revived Nevel's former web site, _Nevelocity_, and they used it as a launchpad in order to start Nevel's great dream of an online haberdashery. This meant especially that they did not make use of Quinn's immoral offer of providing Nevel with some remotely controllable abdominal prothesis.

More than anything else, Missy was now once more on the straight road to becoming Carly's best friend forever, something that should never have been changed in the first place.

Quinn and Shane .. well ... that was a different subject altogether, as both of them were interested in the total robotisation of the human body, and Shane was not only Quinn's love of her life, but also her master example of a cyborg. Sooner or later, robots and cyborgs would make mankind obsolete, and that was a worthy goal Shane and Quinn were dedicated to.

Gibby was finally allowed to go shirtless all over this town, as Mr. Henning deemed this extremely environment friendsly, for whatever reason.

The last building to fall prey to Mr. Henning's reforms was Groovy Smoothie, a juice bar run by former basket ball coach T-Bo, who had been arrested by Officer Vega for selling sandwiches in his bar made of glass shards, due to having ignored one very imprtant song, one that no other would ever surpass, videlicet the one and only song about broken glass!

**_THE END_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

Grizzly glue is feaured in _Victorious_: _Tori The Zombie_.

**2:1**:

* * *

Cort is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iHire An Idiot_, with a surname borrowed from the same actor's rôle in some third-party owned movie.

**2:2**:

* * *

Ashley is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iHire An Idiot_ with a surname borrowed from some rôle of the same actress in some third-party owned show.

**2:3**:

* * *

Brad is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iHire An Idiot_ with a surname borrowed from a rôle of the same character in some third-party owned show.

He is also identified with an anonymous cameo of the same character in _Victorious_: _Wok Star_.

**2:4**:

* * *

This quiz is featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iGive Away A Car_.

**2:5**:

* * *

Eastridge is a school with a cameo in _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Break_, isdentified with Northridge, a school mentioned several times in _Victorious_.

**2:6**:

* * *

This refers to third-party owned sonmg _Broken Glass_, heard in _Victorious_: _The Diddly__-__Bops_.

**2:7**:

* * *

Norah Dirshlit is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iPsycho_.

**2:8**:

* * *

Jeffry Norgin is mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iHate Sam__'__s boyfriend_.

He is identified with a character of the same name mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Vince is back._ and a Norgin mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Good__-__bye, Zoey!_

**2:9**:

* * *

Leanne Carter is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iWas A Pageant Girl_.

**2:10**:

* * *

Shane is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iSaw Him First_ with a surname chosen for the same actor's main rôle in _Bigtime Rush_.

**2:11**:

* * *

This Carmine is mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_ and identified with Carmine from _Zoey 101_: _Walkathon_.

The Carmine from _The iCarly Show_: _iLove You_ is a different actor, but these scenes only exist in one of Carly's nightmnares and thus hold no relevance, as Carly is not supposed to be familiar with Carmine in the first place.

**2:12**:

* * *

This is seen in _The iCarly Show_: _iLike Jake_.

**2:13**:

* * *

Cal is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iGo Nuclear_.

**2:14**:

* * *

Quinndoze QP is mentioned in _Zoey 101_: .

**2:15**:

* * *

These surgeries are alluded to in _The iCarly Show_: _iTake On Dingo_ and _The iCarly Show_: _iMust Have Locker 239_, respectively.

**2:16**:

* * *

This is suggested by _Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_.

**3:1**:

* * *

Mr. Henning is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iGo Niclear_.

**3:2**:

* * *

This occurred in _The iCarly Show_: _iRock The Votes_.

**3:3**:

* * *

Melanie is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_.

**3:4**:

* * *

This identifies Samantha Puckett with Trisha Kirby, a guest character in _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_.

**3:5**:

* * *

Officer Carl is from _The iCarly Show_: _iWant More Viewers_.

**3:6**:

* * *

This Wendy is a repeated cameo character form season two _The iCarly Show_.

**3:7**:

* * *

Harry Joiner is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iHeart Art_.

**3:8**:

* * *

This co-star of /uf is identified with the same actress's cameo in _The iCarly Show_: _iLook Alike_.

**3:9**:

* * *

Trestin is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

**3:10**:

* * *

Stu Staimbler is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iStake Out_.

**3:11**:

* * *

This Mario is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iPie_, identified with same actor's recurring rôle as David Alejandro Vega from _Victorious_ and his guest rôle as André Chaumont in _Zoey 101_: _Haunted House_.

**3:12**:

* * *

Trudy Gallini is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iPie_.

**4:1**:

* * *

Those skills are alluded to in _The iCarly Show_: _iBelieve In Bigfoot_. 


End file.
